


[art] your love's always finding me out

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: hard times seem to be going around right now so here’s some snuggles. to all my friends on the west coast, stay safe 💛title from Vance Joy's "Lay It On Me"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	[art] your love's always finding me out

**Author's Note:**

> hard times seem to be going around right now so here’s some snuggles. to all my friends on the west coast, stay safe 💛  
> title from Vance Joy's "Lay It On Me"

[ALT TEXT: Patrick is draped over David’s back, chin on shoulder. David looks at him as their fingers tangle, wedding rings on each of their hands.]

**Author's Note:**

> check out [my tumblr](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/628847556131258368/hard-times-seem-to-be-going-around-right-now-so) for info on how to commission me and to learn about my patreon!


End file.
